


The cat and her future

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, its not very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia dreams of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat and her future

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any bis mistakes

Lydia hated being a banshee. Over the time she learned that she can feel when people will die. But also see the 'future' when someone will die.

 

It happened once. She saw a child, when she was dreaming, who was playing in a park. The parents didn't pay attention to it, letting the kid play. Till its ball rolled away, the child walking eager behind it.

 

Lydia woke up with a silent scream, chocked on her tears, she knows that the child is dead now or will be soon, but she is thankfully that she didn't have to see it.

 

The second time it happened, was at a peaceful day.

She meet up with Stiles, who was now in a wolf pack. Which is just ridiculous but as long they are happy.

For weeks, she stayed with them, befriending Laura fast, with Erica it was, ironically, a cat fight. They just couldn't work together. But they respect each other and that was the most important to Talia.

Strangely, she could talk to Peter, to the craziest living being Lydia ever meet. And he could teach her lots of things. Things she shouldn't learn.

Derek, so grumpy he is, is very kind, and Lydia was glad Stiles found someone he could smile and laugh with.

And that is when it happened. When she thinks this wolf pack is nice, kind and understanding. She is glad she's allowed to stay.

 

The dream started after Stiles explained what happened to Scott. Talia said that means that Scott is a True Alpha and has to be helped and protected in that state.

They planned on rescues him, they know someone who can help Scott. And to teach him.

 

At first it went fine, but then it went horribly.

The hunters, not deputies, had arrows and guns and so many weapons. They took Boyd down first, hurting Erica the most with their attack.

Swallowing her tears down, to make Boyd not worry, she took his head gently in her hands and laid him on her lap, trying to calm him down, to take the most fear away.

Isaac was behind Erica, trying to protect her while she stays next to her mate. But he failed, then Cora got hit with an arrow, in her left leg. He ran to her, trying to shield her from the next hit of arrows, but one of the hunters had guns with wolfsbane bullets, but he did save someone, they hit him, near to his heart, but Cora could crawl away in the woods.

With his last breath he heard Erica howl, her grief blinding her. Erica ran to a hunter, not paying attention, the hunter took a step back and shoot, the bullet hitting her in the head, blessing her with a quick death. But the tears did not stop as she hit the ground.

 

Talia did not cry, nor her mate, fighting and protecting their children, Peter next to them.

But a woman, their leader, managed to lit a fire. Big enough to encircle all of three of them, her husband getting shot with arrows and bullets, forcing Talia to her knees, Peter next to her, trying to calm her.

But she is calm, seeing an open space and pushed her baby brother through. He still caught some fire, but he will live. Its over for her.

She died next to her mate, not crying and listening to the howls of her children.

 

Stiles, Derek and Laura were ignoring the howls and the pain the werewolves felt, concentrate on their task, getting Scott out.

And they did, Scott was unconscious, making it easier to carry him out.

But when they took turn to run into the woods, Laura saw five hunters.

She pushed her baby brother out of the way, yelling at them they have to run faster, which they do, without looking back. Foolish, so foolish.

But Laura is glad, she doesn't have to see the sad look of either Derek nor Stiles.

With a sneer she turned around, fighting and hopefully killed two, one of them ran after Derek and Stiles, but she throws herself at the hunter, breaking some of his bones with her force she holds him down.

The other two shoot bullets, making her howl in pain, but she didn't let go. As another hunter wanted to ran pass her, she took all her strength and hold him on his leg, twisting. The last one ran away, maybe for help.

She couldn't care less. The two hunters near to her, cursing and hitting, were nothing. The pain of the bullets were bearable. The pain of the lost of her family was not. But she did not cry. She did laugh. Laugh at the hunters, at herself.

 

Laura Hale won't give the hunters the satisfaction that she is in pain. She will laugh at their faces and die with a smile.

 

Her smile spread when she saw, with her last shuddering breath, that Peter, bleeding and burned, took Cora fast, but gently in his arm and ran away.


End file.
